How old friends can change things
by robloxian2456
Summary: The Ghost crew got a signal from a planet in the outer rim, that says it is another Imperial shipyard/Production hub but they find a unexpected person that some of the people of the Ghost crew knows. (Permanent Hiatus) UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first star wars rebels fanfic and so I will accept any criticism for this story, and my English is kinda rusty. I don't own Star wars Rebels. I own my OCs. And some of the planets are fiction, so they don't exist from the EU and Canon**

* * *

Years after the Clone Wars , the galaxy was in an age of "peace" but that is far from the truth because ever since the Empire solidify its Iron grip on the galaxy, the people was suppressed and Pro-Imperial governments was attacking their own people so planets in the outer core and outer rim, had rebel cells and civil wars broke out, for free independent planets or Pro-Imperial.

 _"Ever since the Clone Wars, my home planet was in tension between, Pro-Republic and Pro-Separatist. Then when things fell loose civil war erupted and I was a Jedi padawan, when the civil war broke out then, the Jedi council sent my master and I with a couple of clone troopers to train the Pro-Republic troops because the Separatist sent their army to assist the Pro-Separatist movement and war crimes were committed on both sides, when we finished training the Pro-Republic troops, my master and I was sent to an Separatist stronghold with our clone army but after the battle, we head back to the Jedi temple and then we knew that our clones turned on to the Jedi. I was one of many padawans that tried to escape but were sucked into the fighting of the Jedi temple, my master told me that I need to get out of Coruscant and go into hiding before he was executed by clones" -Isaac Wilson, Grey Jedi Knight 32_

"Guys gather up" Hera said

"What are we doing?" Asked Ezra

"We are going to a planet named Sal-var Prime" Hera answered

"Sal-var Prime, I've heard of that planet before" said Kanan

"What's so special about this planet?" Sabine asked

"Well Sal-var Prime is a another production hub for the Empire" Hera said

"Who gave you this information?"Kanan asked

"Well there is an informant on the planet who gave me this information" she answer

"Can you tell us who?" Ezra asked

"I can't because I don't know either" she answered Ezra

"But I know that we are going into a war zone" Hera added

"Why?" Zeb asked

"Because Sal-var Prime is in civil war"

The Ghost crew was surprised by this and they ask the question "Why are they in civil war?"

Hera answered "They are fighting the Empire and the Pro-Imperial government"

"Well let's get this mission started" Kanan said

* * *

'INCOMING, IMPERIAL FORCES COMING OVER THE RIDGE" A Soldier yells

"Shit, alright let's engage the the enemy head on because if we launch our fighters and take the column and try to thin our their forces before they reach to us, but if it fails we have to retreat to our other base where we will have our informant to send reinforcements from the alliance." A rebel commander said

"Yes sir" The group of officers obeyed

The 'rebel' fighters and bombers took off the bombed the Imperial column but the Imperials had anti-air and fighters in the air then the radio cracked to life

"Witch 6, you got a fighter on your six"

"I can't shake them"

'There is too much flak"

"Dive, Dive, Dive"

"We need to ge-"

"We lost Green 5"

"Pilots return to the base"

"Roger Shadow Squadron moving out"

"Blue Squadron moving out"

"Bird Squadron moving out"

"Green Squadron disengage"

"We are losing pilo-"

The 'rebel' troopers held out the Imperials and they yelled "We can't hold them off much longer"

"Sir, we are losing soldiers" An officer said to her commander

"Full scale retreat" The commander said

* * *

The Ghost crew was in orbit of Sal-var Prime and they see production hubs

"Wow, those are a lot of production lines but not as much as Kuat" Sabine said

"Why is there a lot of debris around?" Ezra asked

"I've heard, back then the Republic and the Separatist, fought over the rich resources on this planet" Kanan said

Hera was going down to the planet surface and the Ghost crew sees a planet plague by war

"So where are we going to find our informant?" Sabine asked

"Well there is going to be a flare" as Hera said it a flare popped up

"Well there it is" Zeb said

So Hera landed the Ghost on the landing pad and when they walked out of the Ghost they see soldiers walking around and civilians being treated then they were greeted by a person with a military uniform

"Well, looks like you are our informant" the officer said

"We are looking for someone here" Hera asked the officer

"I know who are you looking for, follow me"

The Ghost crew was walking toward the command center and while they were walking they were seeing, injured soldiers and pilots and vehicles and weapons that looks like it dates back to the Clone Wars

"Sir, our informant is here" the officer said

"Dismiss Sergeant" Said the commander

"Well I guess you are our informer" Said Hera

"I wouldn't be seeing old faces visiting me" said the commander

"What are you talking about, we never met you" Said Ezra stubbornly

"Well not all of you except for your captain and your Jedi friend" Said the commander which surprised everybody

"Are you Isaac Wilson?" Hera and Kanan asked at the same time

"Well took you this long to notice me" the commander took off his mask

"Well looks like you are still fighting" Kanan said to Isaac

"Yeah ever since the civil war and the countless battles of the Clone Wars and Operation: Knightfall" Isaac said

"Operation: Knightfall? What is that?" Ezra asked Kanan

"I really can't explain" Kanan said

"Maybe I should" Ahsoka came out of the darkness with Rex

"You shouldn't because I was the one of many padawans that fought on that day and live to tell the tale" Isaac said

"Isaac, your alive!" Ahsoka hugged Isaac

"Yeah, alive and kicking" Isaac joked

"Are you going to tell us about Operation: Knighfall?" Sabine asked

"Yeah, Operation: Knightfall was the annihilation and the destruction of the Jedi, many Jedi died that day and more after that because the person that was leading the operation was none other than Anakin Skywalker and the 501st legion, that destroyed the Jedi and most of the padawans never got to see the light of day, our masters died on that day and we lived and I was suppose to be a Jedi Knight before the operation but something happened and I don't know" Isaac explain Operation: Knightfall in a simple way, Asoka and Rex was surprise that their friend turned on the Jedi

"I thought you never escaped!" Kanan said

"I did but I was the last Jedi Knight to leave the destroyed temple" Isaac said

"How did you know all this" Ahsoka asked

"Now that is a story for another day" Isaac said

"Sir, Pro-Imperial forces incoming" A soldier came in and said

"Dammit its too early, where are the clone divisions that came out of Kamino?" Isaac said

"They are that the front-line sir" the solider said

"Well lets go out there and fight them on our terms" Isaac replied

* * *

 **Well that's is going to end this chapter and this is just an experiment for this story and I want to see what if they had a friend that Hera, Kanan, Rex and Asoka that fought with them**

 **This is Robloxian2456, sighing off**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter two, sorry I had exams. I Don't own Star Wars, I own my OCs**

* * *

The Ghost crew sees soldiers coming out to fight and they want t live to see the next day, and they want to set their world free like any other people that are oppressed

"Soldier whats the situation?" Isaac said

"Sir, We have three AT-AT and 10 Imperial AT-STs" the soldier said

"AT-ST?" Sabine Asked Isaac

"The All Terrain Scout Transport is a new toy that the Empire has at their disposable" He replied

"We never saw these 'AT-STs' Ezra said

"Because from what I've heard these walkers are in limited use because of how expensive they are" Isaac replied

"Really?" said Hera

"The AT-DP and the AT-ST was influence by the Republic AT-ET" Isaac said

"I remember those this they were in limited use" said Rex

"I never saw them in action" said Ahsoka

"Because after the Battle of Atraken, the Republic almost stop replenishing their AT-ET stocks" Isaac said

"Battle of Atraken?" Ezra and Sabine asked

"The Battle of Atraken was the longest battle in the Clone Wars" said Hera

"How long was it?" Ezra asked Isaac

"I really don't know because the Battle waged for so long the Jedi and the Clones that was fighting didn't to think about it" He replied

"The Republic had some huge losses on the outer rim front because there was more Separatist forces out there than the outer core" Isaac added

"Alright lets get into position because those Imperials won't wait" Kanan asked

"Kanan, you should stay out of this" Ezra said

"Kid, a blind Jedi could do more than a Jedi that still have vision" Isaac said

"What?! How is that possible?" Ezra said shocked

"Because Jedi are force sensitive correct?" Isaac said Ezra nodded

"Well the rest of their sense are increased, so if a barrage of blaster fire came at a blind Jedi, He/She could dodge and reflect them back with some ease" Isaac added

"AT-AT COMING OVER THE RIDGE!" a soldier yelled

"We need to evacuate the civilians and make sure they meet up with the fleet" Isaac ordered

"What fleet?" the Ghost crew asked

"Rex, you know which fleet it is right?" Isaac said and Rex nodded

"Alright lets hold out until the civilians are out than we get off this planet" Isaac added

"Alright" the soldiers and Ghost crew said in unison

* * *

The battle is almost one-side(no shit) the Imperials are using the new weapons every effectively

"We need to move" a soldier said

"Alright, everybody evacuate to the shuttles" Isaac ordered

"MOVE IT" an officer said

The Ghost crew and Isaac's rebels manage to get off the planet in "one" piece

"Sir, where now?" an officer asked Isaac

"Home" Isaac replied

"Home?" Hera said

"Where are you from anyways?" Ezra asked

"You will see" Isaac said

"All ships make course for Home" Isaac order the fleet

* * *

The Ghost crew didn't know what 'Home' is to them but everybody knew what 'Home" is because everybody in Sal-var Prime was of Terran descent

"Sir, We are coming onto the Solar system" Isaac's first officer

"Make sure we reach Terra on time" Isaac said

"Isaac, we got a problem" an officer said

"What is it Alex?" Isaac replied

"We gotten a call from Terra" Alex said

Alex opens up the transmission there is an officer which looks like an Imperial officer but different

"This is the _St. Pettersburg_ is anyone out there Earth is under attack I repeat Earth is under attack by Imperial forces" a fleet commander saying in an accent unfamiliar to the Ghost crew

"Shit, sir we lost the _Tigris_ " the fleet commander's first officer

"Dammit, We must hold our ground. Isaac if your out there, you better get here fast" the commander said before the transmission cuts off

"Sir?" Vlad said

"If Earth falls, we got no home left, because the colonies don't count" Isaac said

"Sir we are coming into Luna area" an officer said

The ships coming out of hyperspace they see a battle going on into the distance than they here from the transmissions and radios

"The fleet is back"

"Lets push these Imperial scum away from our home"

"All ships target Imperial vessels leave no one alive, and teach them never mess with Deathwatch" Isaac said

"Hoorah" everyone hears over the radio

"Deathwatch?" Sabine asked

"We are not the Deathwatch you knew Sabine" Isaac said

"GLORY TO DEATHWATCH, AND GLORY TO DEATH HIMSELF" Alex said

"Death, you ready?" Samson asked Isaac

"Ready MAC cannons" Isaac ordered

"Aye, sir"

The Ghost crew sees a person who has the name of Death, it could be the meaning that he is a servant of Death

"Isaac is not a servant of Death, he is Death" Alex said

"Sir, MAC cannons are ready" Alex added

"Fire, let the death come to them" Isaac said

The MAC cannons fired from all the ships every saw how powerful the MAC cannons were because the Imperial ships were almost destroyed

"Don't let those Imperial fucks leave" Isaac said coldly

* * *

After the Battle of Earth the ships were in defensive position

"Give me a status report" Isaac said

"Washington, New York, Moscow, Dublin, Berlin, Beijing, Kiev, Athens, Istanbul, Adana, Tehran, Mosul, Aleppo, Damascus, Settle, Los, Angels, San Francisco, Sacramento, Buffalo. Cities that are destroyed but not gone because the Earth is recovering" Ashley said

"Casualties?" Isaac asked

"150 million" Ashley said in shock

"What the Fuck" Alex said

"Lets see the damage, and they want to destroy our culture" Isaac said

The Ghost crew want to see Earth because they never heard of it

"Zack lets go to Berlin" Isaac said

"Alright" Zack replied

* * *

When the dropship was closer to the city they see destroyed buildings and people walking around when the dropship landed they were greeted but soldiers

"What are you doing here" the soldier said angrily

"Well do you want me to kill you" Isaac said coldly

"S-S-Sir, its you I never thought you will come back" the soldier was afraid of Isaac but loyal

"Lets look around Berlin" Isaac said to the Ghost crew

"Sir, the UN has made a meeting in the west side of Berlin" the soldier said to Isaac

"Thank you Private" Isaac said

"Sir" the Private saluted and went back to his post

When the Ghost crew was walking with Isaac they see buildings, that was made 50 years ago and buildings that could span 1000 ft above see level and they see a building with flags on

"Isaac what are those things" The Ghost crew, Ahsoka and Rex asked

"Well they are flags is to show the cultures and the people of the country their from"

The soldiers were saying in a language the Ghost crew never heard of

"Sir, the communion is waiting for you" the soldier said in German(I don't want to)

"Ok, these people behind me would follow me in" Isaac replied in German

The Ghost crew followed Isaac into the building they hear people speaking

"Guys don't talk ok, if you do I will shoot you" Isaac said with a death stare

"Isaac, there you are" James said

"Whats happening?" Isaac asked

"Well they want to spread out more but since the battle the Earth has to rebuild" James said\

"Where is the Deathwatch commander" POTUS said

"I'm here Mister President" Isaac said

"Commander I need you to attack the Empire and show them the might of Earth" POTUS said

"Sir, is that a good option?" Isaac said

"Commander, we had been attacked by a force that wants to destroy our culture" the British prime minster

"Ok, so I will control my fleet eh?" Isaac asked

"Yes, while Earth rebuilds and builds up a new fleet. you are still the commander of Deathwatch" POTUS said

After the meeting and going back to the _Renaissance_ and Isaac was on the bridge and Vlad said

"Well here we go"

"All ships get ready to move out and move civilians back to Earth" Isaac said

* * *

 **A/N: I just added Earth because I want to see if the people of Earth would respond to a Imperial attack but most of Earth's Ships have warp drive and but it would sorta act like hyperdrive**

 **This is Robloxian2456 sighing off**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is Robloxian2456, I'm sorry for the late update, I had a lot of stuff, and I am also having a emotional breakdown with my girlfriend because her father died, because my girlfriend's dad cared for me when I was being cared like I was being in my girlfriend's family. Well all of this stuff in outta the way here is the next chapter.**

* * *

After battles with the Imperials, the Imperials look like they have no morale, but after the Battle of Hoth, the Imperials are coming back with battle after battle against the Rebel Alliance. But they will fail if they attack the United Forces of Earth. The Imperial ship _Stallist_ was being bombard by UFE forces and also being boarded.

"Sir, they are on deck 10" a imperial officer said to his commander

"Bring the rest of the stormtroopers to deck five and two" the commander said

While the Imperial officers are putting out orders in the meantime one deck nine. Isaac was leading a strike force with the Ghost crew

"Isaac are those lightsabers on your utility belt" Ezra said

"Yes, only a few Jedi and my master knew about my secret" Isaac replied

"Secret?" Sabine asked

"I don't want to tell you this, but I will tell you in a later time" Isaac said

"Kanan, Ahsoka don't you know his secret" Hera asked

"Yes, it took time for us to process this" they said in unison

"We have stromtroopers incoming" Alex said

"Alex stay here with alison's soldiers" Isaac ordered

"Aye, sir" Alex obeyed

"Alright, lets make it to the bridge" Samson said

"Lets move" Isaac said

The strike team was moving towards the bridge and trying not to kill anymore stormtroopers(Mostly) and when they reach the bridge doors they were encountered by Dark Jedi they the strike team moved back

"Well, well, well. If it is Isaac himself" one of the Dark Jedi said

"Who are you?!" Isaac said angrily

"Isaac, you should know who we are" the Dark Jedi said then they opened their hoods

"Isaac, do you miss us?" a Dark Jedi said

"Oh no. Lawrence, Jenny, Vix" Isaac said in suprise and shock

"Well, the Jedi **does** remember us" Jenny replied

Isaac activated his lightsabers, one looked like it was red, and one was grey and Isaac attacked the Dark Jedi with speed the Dark Jedi haven't seen before only if they remember back in the Clone Wars. Isaac was infamous for his speed and power

"I WILL KILL YOU" Isaac said loudly

"Come and get us, _Jedi_ you will never kill us" Lawrence said

Kanan and Ahoska activated their lightsaber and saw Isaac stopped them for doing anything

"This is my job" Isaac said

Ezra, Sabine, Hera and Zeb was surprise that Isaac had a sith lightsaber, but Ahsoka and Kanan tell them that Isaac was a Grey Jedi and he learnt about the Dark side and he found balance between the Light and the Dark

"Isaac, just stop and join us" Vix said

"I WILL NEVER BE A SLAVE TO THE EMPIRE" Isaac said loudly

Isaac manage to stun Lawrence and Jenny the only person left was Vix and he was trying his hardest not pulling his inner demon out. Isaac has manage to block all of Vix's attacks because Vix was still untrained in the some lightsaber forms. But he is still managing to try to damage him mentally

"Looks like your lacking in your strength, Isaac" Vix said mockingly

"VIX SHUT THE FUCK UP WILL YOU. I KNOW YOU WANT TO BREAK ME" Isaac said

After a few blocks and strikes. Isaac manage to stun him

"Lets break this door and try to _covert_ them" Isaac said

After slicing the door open they were met if fire from the Imperials and the UFE taking some casualties, the Imperials are also taken more casualties than the UFE but a few minutes everyone in the bridge was being choked or electrified. But some manage to see the power of Isaac and Isaac saw a person he would never see.

"No, it can't be you" Isaac said

"Welcome back Isaac" the Imperial commander said to Isaac

* * *

 ** _Two minutes earlier_**

The Imperial commander she knew she might die but if she heard correctly outside the door was _his_ voice

"Ma'am, we are going to have a breach" a stromtrooper said to his commander

"I know you idiot" the commander said to her soldier

When the doors open everyone fired onto the enemy, they see soldiers hit the floor. they see lighting and some people being forced choked but it stopped no one else was dying but they were disarmed then they see a Grey Jedi

"No, it can't be you" the Grey Jedi said

"Welcome back Isaac" the commander said to Isaac

* * *

"Elena, it can't be you" Isaac is still shocked

"It's been a long time, Isaac since we last met" Elena said

"Yes it has" Isaac said

"If you are willing for me to switch, I will because the Empire was hunting you, The Emperor is growing tried because he can't find his 'old' friend" Elena said

"They are still are looking for me?" Isaac said

"Yes, because you are a powerful Jedi" Elena said

"Uh, who is this?" Ezra said

"Guys, this is Elena. My wife" Isaac said

"WHAT!" The Ghost crew was surprised

* * *

 **I was going to put as Isaac's daughter but I thought it would be fun as his wife and the rest of his family might be told in the coming chapters**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is Robloxian2456, and Merry Christmas this is just a christmas chapter for the day and this is a couple of days before chapter 3 occured**

* * *

Its one hour more until christmas and we all want to celebrate but the Ghost crew doesn't know but when christmas was coming, the Ghost crew sees trees in the cafeteria

"Merry Christmas" Alex said to Isaac

"Yeah, Merry Christmas" Isaac replied

"What is this Christmas?" Ezra asked

"Its a Terran thing, its the day where family is all about, and makes me think of my family a long time ago" Ashley said

"Yeah, and everything is always coming back because Christmas is all about family and presents" Hiina said

"Yeah, 'family'" Isaac said sarcastically

"I sense something is bothering you" Kanan said

"I sense that to" Ahsoka said

"I don't sense it" Ezra said

"Isaac is thinking back in the Clone Wars and what he saw and had to do" Kanan said

"Its a bad time to talk about it now. Ok, just meeting with my wife again is making me happy again but she was apart of the Empire" Isaac said

"When did you meet her?" Sabine asked

"Well I me-" Isaac was cut off by Elena

"We both meet during the Clone Wars, when I was a padawan like the rest of you" Elena said

The new information surprised the Ghost Crew but not Rex and Ahsoka

"What I thought the Jedi was not supposed to bond and follow the Jedi Code" Kanan said

"Well sometimes I don't follow the Jedi Code" Isaac said

"I fought with Isaac and his master" Elena said

"When I was in command with General Wilson during some of the battles during the Clone Wars and we clones saw the bond of Generals Satashi and Wilson" Rex said

"Satashi?" Zeb asked

"My surname, but I still keep it as my middle name" Elena said

"Rex do you remember the Battle of Umbara?" Isaac said Rex nodded

"Umbara?" Hera asked

"Well Umbara was a hellhole I could give it that, and when Krell took over and betrayed us, I lead the men to kill the Jedi" Isaac said

"I wasn't there when it happened I was in a space battle over Thyferra" Elena said

"A Jedi defected?" Ahsoka

"I thought you knew of this Ahsoka, we lost to many clones and it was the beginning of Order 66" Isaac said

"But before the order was given I told you I was heading to the temple with my master" Isaac said they all nodded

"Some of the clones try to tell us it was a trap but we left anyway, and the only way I got out of the Jedi Temple alive, because a couple of clones saved me, they were loyal to me and my master and we tried to escape but fail and I lost all my clones and me and Elena was separated" Isaac said

"He found a couple of years later and he proposed to me and a couple of years after that I was pregnant and when I told Isaac he was happy but when the Empire found us. He told me 'You must leave and shut off your connection with the force so _he_ doesn't find you' and then after that I ran far away then when I heard that Isaac was dead I was crying so I joined the Imperial academy just to spy into the Empire and help the Rebel alliance and I raised our child by myself and when I heard that there was a rebellion on Sal-var Prime, I might have known that Isaac will go and start something there but that is the only few colonies that the Terran's have" Elena said

"Are you not Terran?" Kanan asked

"No I am from Corellia and raised and moved to Coruscsant to learn the Jedi way's" Elena said

"So Isaac are you Terran?" Ezra asked

"Yes, I am Terran is that surprising. It doesn't matter because us Terran's have seen more war then the entire galaxy combined" Isaac said

"What are you talking about, Terra seen more war then the galaxy?" Hera said

"Terra or Earth to us people, have seen conflicts since the start of human history and we have too many civil wars and other stuff that makes us unique" Isaac said

"Like whats the longest war?" Zeb asked

"The Hundred years war" Alex said

"The longest war in human history and roughly passive and the most deadliest war was the second world war" Isaac said

"We really can't keep away from that eh?" Samson said

"Yeah, because most of our tech could be traced back through many wars in human history" Isaac said

"Mom, where are you?" someone said in the intercom

"I'm here Sean, with your father" Elena said

"You should let him in, and you all should be reporting back to your rebel cell" Isaac said both to Elena and the Ghost Crew

* * *

Isaac was seeing his child for the first time in many years

"Mom, who is this?" Sean asked his mom

"Well, Sean this is your father" Elena said

"Hello. Sean" Isaac said

"You mean you were alive all this time" Sean said

"Look, Sean I am sor-" Isaac was cut of but his son

"NO YOUR NOT YOU SHOULD'VE COME BACK WHY DIDN'T YOU" Sean yelled at his dad

"I am really sorry, Sean I had a reason because your mom and I were Jedi. And you never saw your mom moving thing outta mid air" Isaac said to his son

"Yeah, but I never question it. So you and mom were Jedi?" Sean asked trying to get conformation

"Yes honey" Elena said and hugged Sean

* * *

"Well he was nice" Ezra said

"Well we need to report back to Commander Sato" Hera said

"Alright lets go" Kanan said

* * *

 **Boom it was not a big surprised but I just wanted added some twist in there because I just wanted to see and this is after Season 2, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everybody I hope you all are being happy and thinking of good memories about the fun times in Christmas and this is Robloxian2456 signing off**

 **I don't own Star wars Rebels and its Characters**

 **I own my Story and my characters**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the last chapter I messed up with the order this is chapter 5, and chapter 3 is a couple of days before chapter 4. Please leave a review and I will accept any help for this story.**

* * *

 _A lot of things that are lost to me came back and I remember everything to the things I never had to do to things I got to do. But there are a lot of situations in this era of darkness- Isaac Wilson, 32 Gray Jedi_

After trying to get the Dark Jedi to join Isaac but its hard and Elena is trying to get connected back in the force properly

"Status report" Elena asked

"Nothing going on ma'am" an officer said

"Lets keep it that way" Isaac said

Its been weeks since the Imperial attack on Earth and a lot of resources from the colonies are coming towards Earth for rebuilding, and people are still mad about the Imperials attacking their home so they seek redemption

"Elena can you bring Sean to my quarters, I want him to know that I still loved him and I was sorry" Isaac said to his wife

"Of course, Isaac" Elena replied

* * *

 _Isaac's Quarters_

Elena and Sean walking into Isaac's Quarters to find not in there

"See mom, I told you that he never cared for us" Sean said angrily

"Sean, your father cared about both of us. He is... busy most of the time" Elena said calming her son

"Yeah, what has he done for us, he just made us miserable" Sean trying to convinced his mother

"I never made you miserable, you did to yourself" Isaac came out of nowhere like a ghost

"W-w-were y-you l-listening dad?" Sean stutters

"I was because you think I never cared for you I always cared for you but we must not get into that now because your younger sister is here" Isaac said

"What! I never had a sister" Sean said

"Elena can you get Lizzy for me?" Isaac said to his wife

"Ok, honey" she said walking out the room

"Now, you want to know why I had to leave you right?" Isaac said his son nodded

"I already told you I had to leave because of the Imperials, but you were born during the middle half of the Clone Wars, but you never knew that we had a war to fight and when your mother go injured, holding off droids and while she was still recovering, she took care of you while I was fighting on the frontlines with the soldiers I had" Isaac explained some of the stuff his son wanted to know

"But that doesn't explained why you left mom and me" Sean asked

"I had to leave because I was being tracked down, and somehow they claimed that your mother was dead during the destruction of the Jedi order and she was still recovering so she never went back to the temple so the Clones never found her" Isaac said

"And why didn't they find her" Sean asked

"I will let your mom explained her side for her story" Isaac said

Then Elena came in with Lizzy

"What do you want to know?" Elena asked

"He wants to know most of the story?" Her husband asked

"Well I want to know what did you guys do before the Clone Wars" Sean asked

Elena tells her children about her time during the Clone Wars and how she met Isaac before the Clone Wars

"How are your force powers different from the other Jedi?" Sean asked his dad

"Well, because I came down a long family linage spanning from the Jedi Civil war. And I was named after one of my ancestors, and we have a history of being things the Jedi don't want us to be" Isaac said

"Like what?" Lizzy asked

"Well, Sith for one and other stuff including Imperial Agent, Bounty Hunter, Trooper and Smuggler" Isaac explained

"Your mom and I are from the Alliance but its not the Rebel Alliance but the Eternal Alliance, Earth and its colonies are in this Alliance and apart of the Alliance forces" he added

"So does that mean you are apart of something bigger than?" Lizzy asked

"Our family, has always been apart of something bigger and has always made an impact onto the galaxy's history" Elena said

"Like how much?" Sean asked

"We are not completely sure" Isaac said

* * *

 _On the Ghost_

"Guys Sato wants us to meet up with Isaac again" Hera said

"What's so special with this guy" Ezra asked

"Yeah, what is so special" Sabine added

"Isaac is apart of the Alliance(From KOFET) that survived through out the generations" Kanan said

"And Terra and its colonies are apart of that Alliance, and the Empire does not want to fight the Eternal Alliance" Hera said

"Well lets go meet with Isaac" Ezra said

* * *

 _Open Space onboard the Renaissance_

"Well we are where we are suppose to be" Vlad said

"I know but I know they are here" Isaac said

"Sir, holo coming in" A communication officer said

"Isaac we are nearing your position" Hera said

"Well that's good get on board and lets get it moving" Isaac said

"Well where are we going?" Ezra asked

"Odessa city" Elena said

"Where is that?" Sabine asked

"Well on the Planet Odessan" Isaac said

"Make set for Odessan" Isaac said to the crew

"Aye sir!" The _Renaissance_ crew obey his order


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I think I might change this into a crossover in a couple because I am really busy with school and life itself, so my girlfriend might write some lines but I am not sure. And for you SWTOR people, I am putting the Alliance that you make during the Eternal Empire era, that the Alliance live through what the known galaxy had thrown to the Alliance. And I might put some backstories about the beginning of the Alliance and how they knew about Earth. And I spelled Odessen wrong**

* * *

 _Orbit of Odessen_

The Ghost crew sees the planet before them and the fleet that defended and they have the look of awe on their faces, and Sabine saw some odd looking ships with the alliance fleet

"Isaac, what types of ships are those?" Sabine asked

"They are Mandalorian ships" Isaac replied Sabine was shocked

"Mandalorian ships?! I thought they were all scuttled" Sabine said

"Those were **your** Mandalorian ships not Alliance ships" Elena said

"This is the _Renaissance_ to Drydock 4" Communications officer said

"This is Drydock 4, we read you _Renaissance_ "

"Permission to dock"

"Permission granted"

The _Renaissance_ docked with her fleet and Isaac, Elena and their children with the Ghost crew went to a dropship leading to the surface and the Ghost grew see a city that could rival Coruscant and when the ship docked on a landing pad the Ghost crew unloaded with their friends. And then was surprised with a attack and then they see a hooded figure infront of Isaac

"Looks like you almost got me, my student" Isaac said

"Always to please master" Isaac's student said to his master

Everyone looked surprised that Issac's student attacked him but in a swift motion he bested his student

"Wow that was fast" Kanan said to break the silence

"Kanan, you should know that I could match Anakin Skywalker, but I didn't and Master Yoda knew I fell to the Dark side" Isaac said

"I still can't believe that Master Yoda let me stay in the order" he added

"I will show you guys around" said Elena

"Yeah you should show the Ghost crew around the city and the base" Isaac said to his wife "Take the kids with you because I have more pressing matters to deal with"

* * *

 _Odessen Sector command_

Isaac was walking in to report in so they can debate on whenever or not to assist the Rebels or the Empire or keep neutral and keep helping the Rebels covertly

"We have reports that the Empire are attacking our convoys out in our fringe colonies" One sector governor said

"Yeah but we can't just declare war on the Empire or we would be seen as the invader" Another sector governor retorted

"But we have sectors that are attacked by the Empire, we barely held the line" A concerned sector governor trying to address the problem

"Because some sectors have less soldiers and ships to garrison, that is why we have defense forces in the sectors with less detachment of troops to hold" Isaac said coming into the room

"Sector commander Wilson good to see you here" one of the sector commanders said

"Its good to be back Yanzu" Isaac said to the commander named 'Yanzu'

"How is the security in your sector?" Yanzu said

Isaac didn't reply

"Commander?" Yanzu said with more concern

"The Empire attacked in full force and hit Earth and her outlying colonies hard" Isaac said "I have lost to many people"

The whole sector command building fell silent then the Emperor of the Eternal Alliance spoke up

"How many people did you lose commander?" Isaac was frozen knowing this question was going to be asked

"25 million people from Sal-Var prime, 10 million from Europa, 35 million Alpha centari, 5 million Geotery, 93 million from Reach, 58 million Polocentari and 150 million from Earth" Isaac replied

"We also lost the almost half of the EDF, RDF, ACDF, EUDF, PODF, SDF and 75% of the Alliance soldiers that were defending" Isaac continue

"On Earth we lost Washington, New York, Moscow, Dublin, Berlin, Beijing, Kiev, Athens, Istanbul, Adana, Tehran, Mosul, Aleppo, Damascus, Settle, Los, Angels, San Francisco, Sacramento, Buffalo. Those were cities that are damaged or gone but we are still rebuilding as we speak, Most of my soldiers are from Earth and her colonies and seeing the damage and the people dead it shook us but we will fight back" Isaac finished

"It appears that we are nearing towards on declaring war on the Empire" The Emperor said

"So that means that we are helping the Rebels?" One sector governor said

"That is correct Hety" The Emperor replied to the female governor named 'Hety'

"We vote to see if we go to war or not" Yanzu said

Most of the governors supported war then they asked the public if they want to go to war or not the public was on the go-to-war band wagon

"Now this meeting is concluded" The Emperor said "Isaac come with me"

Isaac followed the Emperor back to his 'palace'

"It's good to see you my son" The Emperor said to his son

"It's good to see you to dad" Isaac said to his father

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys its Rob here, it has been a long time since I last updated this I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you want your own character in this story send me a PM so I can work on it, and also you guys should check out my RWBY story which is "Tales of Team ADEF" I am working on four stories at once and this story might be updated once every other month. Also Half life 3 is dead or is it?**


	7. Chapter 7

Orbit above Attalon

The Phoenix cell was in orbit of their base planet readying for the next mission but they were waiting for someone then a ship of blocky design and has the name ' _Renaissance'_ on its hull

"Commander Sato the ship is hailing us" A rebel crewman said

"Put it through" Sato ordered the crewman and obeyed

The hologram came to life and it showed Issac in his UNSC navy uniform

"This is Commander Wilson of the ' _Renaissance_ ' and the UNSC 10th Outward Fleet I assume this is the home base of the Pheonix cell" Issac said

"How did you find us commander?" Sato asked the fellow officer

"Well the Ghost crew gave us coordinates for your base" Wilson just shugged

"How did you get here anyways?" The rebel commander asked the UEG commander

"It's something called slipspace it's similar to Hyperspace but much slower it takes days to weeks or even months to reach a location and we come from the Unknown regions" The UNSC commander answered

"Commander we have covie ships incoming" A unknown voice can be heard

"Yogs get the fleet to ready MAC cannons ready we will show those fucks that the war ended years ago" Issac answered the voice now named 'Yogs'

"I thought the UNSC is apart of the Eternal Alliance?" Ezra asked

"Well its called an 'alliance' for a reason" Hera answered the young teen

The UNSC ships were moving towards the unknown ship floating in space

"Unknown ship this is the UNSC ' _Renaissance_ ' do you copy" One of Andrew's crewmembers hails the ship

"Anything Gator?" The commander asked his crewmember

"Nothing yet sir" He replied in a Indian accented english

Then the a transmission from the unknown ship came through

"This is Captain Cutter of the UNSC ' _Sprit of Fire_ ' we read you ' _Renaissance_ ' though I never heard a ship called ' _Renaissance_ ' and with a ship class with the same name" The transmission came through and the whole UNSC fleet that is with the Phoenix rebels were all quiet then someone has to break the silence

"Its new type of ship captain built after the war" Andrew said surprising the Sprit's crew

"So the war is over" Cutter said

"Yes sir it is, ended a decade ago" Commander Wilson said

Orbit around Sal-var

The Pheonix rebels and the Eternal Alliance ships were orbit of the now desolate planet of Sal-var

"Looks like the Empire is still here" Hera said

"Well we will deal with them soon enough but if I remember correctly that the empire is unleashing some unknown projects and experimental ships and equipment" Andrew said informing the Pheonix rebels

"Well ain't that a bother" Sabine said sarcastically

"Of course since when is the Empire not a bother?" Isaac said sarcastically

* * *

 **A/N: This is Rob here I am not writing this story anymore, and even if I did I am not going to change the outcome of Ezra and Thrawn disappearing and other stuff that happens in canon. But of if anyone wants to adopt this, you could change the story from this point on or rewrite the story. I am busy writing other fanfics like my Valkyria chronicles fanfic "Allies across the sea" and my wattpad stories**


End file.
